The another night
by Ritsu-chii
Summary: -Gilbert. /-¿Qué? /-Eres un idiota. /-Lo sé… /-Oye. /-¿Qué? /-Deberíamos correr. /-Tienes razón… ¡CORRE! – exclamo el albino para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y echarse a correr a toda velocidad arrastrando consigo al rubio por entre la multitud. /Yaoi/ UK&Prusia/ Arthur&Gilbert/


Hola Gente linda que se pasa por aquí para leer mi fic *3*

Lo primero que me gustaría decir que este fic es algo así como una continuación a uno que escribí hace... mucho tiempo (?) Ambos fics no tienen una relación estricta el uno con el otro en sus tramas, pero en el anterior se vería la explicación a algunas cositas muy mínimas de este. Así que si no han leído "**Just one more night" **quedan todos cordialmente invitados a hacerlo, si no quieren leerlo da igual no es esencial para la comprensión de este ni tal :)

Just one more night. Link: s/7691621/1/ [[Solo deben copiar y pegar esa parte sobre el resto del link de este mismo fic , algo sí- "fanfiction punto net/-inserte link aquí-"]]

nwn Y bueno, no le entretengo mas, a leer! Espero lo disfruten~

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ni hetalia ni Hulk me pertenecen; créditos por los personajes a sus respectivos creadores. Yo solo los utilizo para entretención propia e idealmente de mis lectores uvu~_

* * *

**Summary~**

_-Gilbert._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Eres un idiota._

_-Lo sé…_

_-Oye._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Deberíamos correr._

_-Tienes razón… ¡CORRE! – exclamo el albino para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y echarse a correr a toda velocidad arrastrando consigo al rubio por entre la multitud._

* * *

**The another night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Arthur se encontraba preparando su almuerzo, habían sido unas semanas agitadas, puesto que eran los primeros meses del año, si bien era sábado y tenía el domingo libre prontamente llegaba el lunes otra vez, se iniciaba otra semana y más trabajo se agregaba a una larga lista de quehaceres. Por suerte ese día solo tenía un poco de papeleo y quedaba libre, de modo que lo haría después de comer algo, y luego tenía toda la tarde libre y siguiendo con un día completo para reponerse de las agotadoras semanas anteriores.

Cuando su almuerzo estaba prácticamente listo su celular comenzó a sonar, debía atenderlo pero, ¿Y si era alguien que le informaría que tendría más trabajo?… Nah, su almuerzo era más importante, así que lo dejo sonar hasta que cortaron desde el otro lado de la línea. Pero volvieron a llamar.

-Ah… Que insistencia – suspiro dejando su comida un momento para luego ir por su celular.

Cuando lo encontró leyó el nombre de quien le llamaba.

"_El awesome Gilbert"_

Solo a Gilbert se le podía ocurrir guardar su número con un nombre tan… ridículo. Sin darle mucha importancia, y tratando de no sonar emocionado pues ya sabía para que le llamaba el germano, contesto.

-¿Hola? – dijo intentando sonar desinteresado.

-Kesesese, ¡Caballerito! Te demoraste en responder~ – exclamo sacándole un suspiro al ingles ante el apodo que había vuelto a usar Gilbert para referirse a él.

-Estaba preparando mi almuerzo…

-Je, como sea… no te hagas, ya sabes para que llamaba… - dijo desde el otro lado de la línea – ¿Puedes esta tarde?

-Tienes suerte, hoy tengo libre – respondió recargándose en la pared más cercana.

-Kesese, me pasare por allí más tarde… - aclaro - asegúrate de estar listo para meterte en problemas – agrego para luego cortar rápidamente antes de que el rubio pudiese contrariarle.

-Gilbert esp- demasiado tarde, el peli blanco ya había terminado la comunicación.

Después de un almuerzo ligero Inglaterra termino con sus deberes rápidamente y luego subió a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa, si bien ya estaba acostumbrado a usar sus clásicos y elegantes trajes, bien sabía que no podía andar vestido así para una salida casual, mucho menos en una salida con Gilbert. Comenzó a buscar en su antigua ropa y encontró unos jeans que solía usar a veces cuando tenía días libres, y sin pensarlo mucho se los puso junto a una polera negra con un diseño bastante punk, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la había utilizado que inclusive se había olvidado de ella, por suerte aun le quedaba bastante bien, claramente debía ponerse zapatillas, y una chaqueta de cuero. Ya elegida su ropa se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió, tomo sus cosas y bajo al primer piso para esperar al peliblanco, probablemente ya pronto pasaría a buscarle.

Pasaban los minutos e Inglaterra no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo, encendió el televisor, y lo apago de inmediato, encendió el notebook, reviso su e-mail, y como era de esperarse nada nuevo, ni siquiera trabajo imprevisto, lo apago. Fue a la cocina, se preparó un té y se sentó en la mesa que se hallaba en esta y comenzó a beberlo, aunque torpemente se quemó la legua con este.

-¡Auch! ¡Caliente, caliente, caliente! … Oh… – se quejó parándose para buscar un vaso con agua fría para calmar la quemazón. Y funciono. Dando un suspiro volvió a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina mientras pasaba el dedo por el contorno de la taza de té en espera que esta se enfriara para poder tomarla – Debí haber vertido la leche primero…

De pronto tocaron enérgicamente la puerta de su casa.

-Supongo que él te esperara – dijo tomando su chaqueta y celular para luego salir. Era obvio que quien estaba afuera esperándole seria Gilbert.

-Ya era hora – exclamo al salir y encontrarse con Gilbert, quien le miro de pies a cabeza inmediatamente y susurro para sí mismo algo como "perfecto".

-Caballerito, me alegra ver que dejaste esos aburridos días de castidad y volviste a-

-Sí, ya cállate, deja de decir estupideces y vámonos – le interrumpió poniendo una expresión de fastidio fingida mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y llegaba junto a este. Gilbert pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y se acercó a su oído.

-Oye… veo que tomaste en cuenta mis palabras – dijo aterradoramente cerca del oído del británico, aun así Arthur no inmuto su expresión de fastidio y con el ceño fruncido le sonrió de forma retadora.

–Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Gilbert sonrió de la misma forma, ah, como le gustaba que Arthur fuera así.

-Primero vayamos a beber algo a un bar, y ya luego veremos con que nos topamos – propuso mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar rumbo a la ciudad.

* * *

Entraron a un bar discreto, Inglaterra no tenía intenciones de emborracharse y causar alguna escena que después llegase a oídos de sus superiores, de modo que pidieron unas cervezas mientras hablaban de temas sin importancia real.

Para cuando decidieron salir del bar se habían bebido seis vasos de cerveza entre los dos, no era mucho pero si lograba hacerlos hablar algunas incoherencias. Incluso a Gilbert le había dado un poco de hipo debido al cambio de temperaturas, en el bar se sentía cierto calor debido a la cantidad de gente, y afuera estaba por completo frio, inclusive parecía que pronto empezaría a llover, además de eso, había que tomar en cuenta que él había tomado más cerveza que el británico. En un intento de obviar un poco el frio paso su brazo por sobre los hombros del más bajo, tal cual hacía con Francis y Antonio cuando salían.

-Oye Art-Arth… oye Arthur – logro decir finalmente después de unas cuantas interrupciones debidas al hipo.

El aludido le miro esperando que continuase mientras seguían caminando, pero Gilbert se había quedado mirando hacia la nada con cara de estar pensando seriamente en algo, como si se hubiese olvidado o dado cuenta de algo muy importante. Arthur comenzó a preocuparse y decidió que quizás era bueno preguntar qué pasaba.

-Gilbert… Gilbert – pero el nombrado seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos así que movió una de sus manos frente a sus ojos, llamando finalmente su atención, Gilbert le miro con la misma expresión seria como si aún pensara en lo que iba a decir - ¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que los pingüinos se hacen gay por accidente? – pregunto como si fuera un descubrimiento científico de importancia mundial. Su amigo se palmeo la frente ante a las palabras del último.

-Gilbert, eres un estúpido – exclamo con una pequeña risa escapándose de sus labios.

-Kesesese –rio el peli blanco – Oye caballerito, deberíamos ir a un concierto. – propuso el albino iniciando un nuevo tema de conversación.

-¿Cuando? – pregunto el británico ante la tentadora propuesta del germano.

-Ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero si ya son… - miro el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca - las ocho más tres cuartos, es tarde para eso ¿No crees?

-No seas aburrido, de seguro y encontramos algo – contradijo Gilbert soltando su abrazo para tirar de la manga de la chaqueta del otro en un gesto un tanto infantil – ¡Además es temprano!

-¿Por qué mejor no buscamos otra cosa que hacer? – propuso Arthur, a lo que Gilbert inflo sus mejillas, casi haciendo un berrinche.

-Ah… que aburrido te pusiste – reclamo Gilbert mientras seguían caminando, para luego soltar una carcajada, Inglaterra le imito y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Continuaron charlando de cosas sin mayor importancia mientras recorrían la ciudad en búsqueda de algo que hacer. Cuando de pronto Gilbert diviso un gran grupo de gente unos metros frente a ellos.

-Caballerito… - lo llamo, Arthur le miro de inmediato – Vamos a ver qué pasa allá – dijo señalando el grupo de personas mientras se acercaban lentamente a ellas.

Arthur pudo ver gente con carteles, saltando, gritando de forma eufórica y hasta un poco… ¿enojados? Eso parecía. Lo más probable es que fuese alguna clase de protesta, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que estas solían hacerse durante el día, no durante la noche. De ser así no era buena idea que fueran a meterse allí, lo más seguro es que pronto comenzaran a llegar policías.

-Eso parece una protesta – afirmo – No creo que sea buena idea.

-¡No seas miedoso! – exclamo comenzando a arrastrarle hacia allá.

Cuando estaban más cerca del grupo de personas que eufóricas saltaban y gritaban exigiendo algo que ellos no tenían la menor idea de que era, Arthur pudo ver que los policías ya estaban presentes, sosteniendo a las personas impidiéndoles el paso, tras estos estaban los carros lanza agua. Uno de los policías gritaba con un altavoz exigiéndole a la gente que se detuviesen y se marcharan, seguramente era el que lideraba allí. Entonces fue cuando Arthur vio unos jóvenes vestidos de negro, que llevaban consigo mochilas, seguro que pronto se taparían los rostros y comenzarían a hacer disturbios, lo mejor sería irse luego, se giró a ver a Gilbert, quien miraba todo con una sonrisa, seguro recordaba eventos parecidos en los que habría participado.

-Gilbert deberíamos irnos, esto se va a poner feo – dijo, el aludido le miro, pero antes de que respondiera se fijó en algo en el suelo y se agacho a recogerlo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Inglaterra viendo a su acompañante tomar entre manos dos bolitas de colores, una verde y la otra roja, poco más grandes que una mandarina, Gilbert las movía entre sus manos jugando con ellas, y por lo que podía ver tenían cierta textura blanda, casi viscosa.

-Son bolas de pintura – aclaro jugando con ellas –las lanzas contra algo y al estrellarse explotan manchando eso con pintura - Respondió, Arthur tomo una para verla mejor y vio que en efecto era un pequeño globo, de esos que los niños usaban en verano para llenar de agua y lanzarse unos a otros, pero este estaba relleno con pintura.

-¿Y de dónde salió? – pregunto observando la bolita roja que yacía en sus manos.

-Estaba en el suelo.

-Debe ser de los chicos que quieren causar disturbios, déjalo por allí y vámonos – dijo lanzando, con cuidado para no romperla, la bomba que tenía en sus manos al suelo. Prontamente se dio la vuelta para irse notando que estaban en el centro del tumulto de gente.

-Hey… - dijo Gilbert llamando la atención del otro, quien se volvió de inmediato junto a él - Te apuesto que le doy en la cabeza a ese policía – dijo mirando al policía que gritaba a los ciudadanos que se callasen y se dispersaran de regreso a sus hogares.

-Es una pésima idea, vámonos – contrario Inglaterra. Ya se veía que pronto las cosas terminarían bastante mal, debían irse en ese preciso instante.

-No seas dramático, nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros – Dijo Gilbert tomando impulso para lanzar la bomba, mientras que Inglaterra le miraba aterrado ante lo que estaba por hacer el peliblanco –además, es solo una inofensiva bombita… - agrego listo para lanzarla.

-¡Gilbert espe-! - intento detenerle pero fue demasiado tarde, Gilbert ya había lanzado la bomba de pintura.

Por un segundo todo pareció marchar en cámara lenta, mientras Inglaterra veía la bomba volar por el aire en dirección al molesto policía, de ningún modo eso podía terminar bien. Las personas se giraban y ponían la completa atención en aquella bomba verde que pasaba por sobre sus cabezas, más el policía no lo había notado y seguía sin moverse de su lugar, Inglaterra rogaba que la puntería de Gilbert fuese mala y la bomba se desviara cayendo lejos del policía.

Entonces todo volvió rápidamente a la normalidad, la gente gritaba, los policías los contenían, y de pronto la bomba se estrelló. Justo en la frente del policía. Explotando y manchando toda su cara con pintura verde, Inglaterra miro de reojo a Gilbert por un segundo, en el mismo instante en que todos los presentes se callaban y algunos se giraban a verlos, delatándolos por completo ante el policía, quien ya sabía quiénes eran los culpables. Ambos se quedaron estáticos mirando al policía con una mezcla de horror, preocupación y hasta un poco de diversión en sus rostros. Personas posaban sus ojos en ellos, y lo que era aún peor, el policía que había sido agredido por Gilbert con esa "inofensiva bombita" también los tenía en la mira, con una expresión por completo iracunda.

-Gilbert – llamo susurrando Inglaterra sin ser capaz de mover alguna parte su cuerpo a excepción de la boca para hablar de forma sigilosa.

-¿Qué? – pregunto susurrando al igual que este y mirándole de reojo. Tampoco era capaz de moverse.

-Eres un idiota – dijo Inglaterra, el silencio y las miradas se prolongaban y el momento se hacía eterno, todos miraban, pero nadie se movía ni decía nada.

-Lo sé… - respondió el albino.

-Oye…

-¿Qué?

-Deberíamos correr

-Tienes razón… ¡CORRE! – exclamo el albino para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y echarse a correr a toda velocidad arrastrando consigo al rubio por entre la multitud.

Fue entonces cuando se armó el desorden, la gente volvió a gritar, y las bombas de pintura hicieron su aparición oficialmente, siendo lanzadas por unos chicos, los carros lanza agua llevaron a cabo su cometido mojando a todos los presentes, quienes comenzaron a correr mientras los policías perseguían a aquellos que causaban disturbios para poder arrestarlos.

Por su parte Inglaterra y Gilbert corrían entre la multitud, después de que Gilbert había gritado "corre" tomándolo por la muñeca, el rubio había decidido que si no le tomaba la mano terminarían separándose, de modo que ahora iban firmemente tomados de las manos intentando evadir a la policía, sobre todo porque el policía que había recibido el proyectil, más que iracundo, los seguía gritando cosas que ellos no se preocupaban siquiera en entender.

Gilbert corría arrastrando a Arthur mientras reía divertido, realmente le gustaban ese tipo de problemas. De pronto Arthur pudo ver como se comenzaba a disipar la gente corriendo en diferentes direcciones, la mayoría corría rumbo al centro, quizás lo mejor sería mezclarse con ellos, de ese modo cabía la posibilidad de camuflarse y perder al policía que los seguía. Tomo un poco de impulso y como pudo tomo ventaja siendo ahora él quien los guiaba, miro de reojo a Gilbert y este le sonrió con complicidad. Apresuraron el paso y lograron mezclarse con la multitud, ahora solo debían buscar un escape para perderse sin ser vistos, cosa que no era más fácil. Aun así Inglaterra diviso las primeras calles que les acercaban al centro y pudo ver unos oscuros callejones. Una idea cruzo por su mente y no dudo en hacerle caso.

Solo un poco más, unos cuantos metros más y con suerte estarían fuera del problema. Sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a orillarse cerca de la pared y en un movimiento rápido que pasó desapercibido por los demás, tiro de la mano de Gilbert logrando que ambos entraran en un oscuro y húmedo callejón, el albino sorprendido y sin entender por completo lo que había pasado abrió la boca para hablar, pero Inglaterra le interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre los labios de la ex nación y tirando de ambos al suelo junto a unos contenedores de basura, donde Gilbert quedo sentado con Inglaterra incado sobre el tapando su boca mientras miraba a la gente pasar de largo por el callejón y perderse. Prontamente los policías pasaron por allí, y por suerte, nadie noto que ellos estaban allí.

Una vez que estuvo por completo seguro de que no había gente ni policías cerca, dejo libre la boca de Gilbert y lanzo un suspiro aliviado, mientras cerraba los ojos por un segundo. Prontamente los abrió y miro los ojos color rubí de su acompañante, quien le miraba fijamente también, unos segundos después ambos estallaron en una carcajada.

-¡Ajaja…! ¡¿Viste cómo le exploto en la cabeza?! – pregunto sin dejar de reír Gilbert.

-¡Of course! ¡Fue de lo mejor! – apoyo Inglaterra limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas que por causa de la risa se albergaron en sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo mejor fue su cara después de eso! – afirmo Gilbert mientras ambos se paraban de su incómodo y precario escondite

-¡Si hasta parecía que le explotaría la cabeza del enojo! – exclamo Inglaterra apretando su estómago por la risa

-Ja, ¡Se parecía a Hulk! jaja… ah, caballerito, hace un tiempo que no me divertía así… – dijo pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del ingles una vez mas.

-Ah… - dio un suspiro aliviado mientras su risa disminuía – sí, yo también…

Observando hacia ambas direcciones Inglaterra vio que el callejón tenía salida por ambos lados, comenzaron a caminar.

-Eso fue awesome… - volvió a hablar Gilbert separándose del abrazo y mirando frente a frente a Inglaterra.

-Shut up – dijo Arthur, dándole una mirada emocionada, mezclada con una chispa de vivacidad que no le había visto más de una vez antes, y fue solo cuando el ingles se la vivía de pirata, metiéndose en problemas y situaciones adrenalinitas. Pero también vio en su mirada cierto deje de lujuria.

-¿Ha? – pregunto comenzando a acorralar a Inglaterra, quien le miro de forma retadora.

Prontamente Arthur le tomo de la polera y lo atrajo hacia sus labios en un beso violento, demandante y excitante a la vez. Gilbert no dudo en responder comenzando una pelea entre sus lenguas. Apenas y la falta de aire se hizo insoportable se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire, con la clara intención de volver a devorarse los labios, pero en el instante en que Gilbert iba a atacar se escuchó el sonido de un silbato y prontamente un grito enojado, la voz de alguien que conocían.

-¡Ustedes! – exclamo el policía con su rostro por completo verde debido a la pintura de la bomba que Gilbert le habia lanzado.

-¡Corre caballerito Hulk nos persigue! – exclamo tomándolo de la mano mientras corrían en dirección contraria al policía. Ambos reían divertidos y se miraban con complicidad.

* * *

-Kesese… eso fue divertido. –dijo Gil tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para regular su pulso, recostado sobre el césped de la plaza a la que habían llegado después de mucho correr para perder de vista al enojado policía giro un poco su cabeza para observar al ingles que yacía en la misma posición que él. Por suerte habían logrado huir exitosamente.

-Y que lo digas… -dijo al cabo de un tiempo el británico entre risas suaves y relajadas.

-¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! –exclamo repentinamente el albino sentadose y mirando desde su altura al británico. El solo se limitó a soltar una sonrisa muy leve.

-Ah… Sí, pero fue suficiente por hoy… -respondió soltando un suspiro y cerrando los ojos para relajarse con la suave pero fría brisa que corría en esos momentos.

-Sí, eso creo… -Gilbert se quedó pensativo durante unos momentos- Hey… -volvió a llamar para tener la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Gil? –Pregunto este con tono de fastidio, aunque la verdad era que solo quería descansar un poco después de tanto correr.

-La próxima vez podríamos ir a un concierto… -propuso

-Contigo me metería en problemas incluso si fuéramos a Disneyland… -dijo casi de forma sardónica el ingles.

-Disneyland será entonces! Kesesese!

-Idiota… Solo procura no llevar muérdagos a donde sea que vayamos...

Esta vez, ambos rieron animadamente.-

* * *

Bueno mes amis~ Este probablemente sea el ultimo fic que suba en mucho tiempo. Espero haya sido de su agrado y si les gusto quedan invitados a leer todos mis otros fics *3*~

Realmente, y aunque no es necesario, creo que si les gusto esta historia deberían leer la que precede a esta (Si no la han leído ya obviamente), la cual aun cuando no tiene una relación estricta con la trama de esta, si aclararía un par de cosas x3

Cuidaos mucho~

Nos leemos pronto/No tan pronto esta vez/ xDu

* * *

En caso de que alguien lea mis fics FrUK... Sobre mis proyectos en pausa, mas específicamente sobre "She's a frog. No se alarmen, ese fic quedara en pausa pero sin duda lo terminare, aun si me demoro siglos lo haré ;3

Ritsu Off!


End file.
